


The tale of two.

by Aqua1999, KelseyMil08



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sort of AU, set in enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua1999/pseuds/Aqua1999, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyMil08/pseuds/KelseyMil08
Summary: Just a little work that my sister and I have put together. We don't entirely know what happens yet as each of us will write our own chapters, and the other will have to draw from what they wrote.When Captain Hook storms a carriage with his crew, looking for treasure, he finds something he never expected instead. A prisoner on her way to be executed for theft. Her name: Emma Swan. Hook saves her and invites her on board his ship to become a deck hand. Will it work out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter will be written by me (Kelseymil08) and the next one will be by my little sister (Aqua1999). Enjoy!

Killian Jones - Or Captain Hook as he is more well known - is a man of the sea, he spends his days sailing the high seas and robbing royal carriages on land, for treasure. Him and his men carry out these tasks so simply and so easily, that they are laden in riches and gold. They want for nothing but the steal is always so thrilling, they like to take from the wealthy for their own gain. Their ship -The Jolly Roger- is a beauty beyond compare. She has sailed through storms and portals and never has a mark on her, she is the life of the crew and the real treasure of Captain Hook. The Captain has never been very lucky in love, for he does not have time for it, although he has had many a woman in his time. 

One of Captain Hooks's shipmates rushed towards him, with excitement in his eyes, pure and elated excitement. 

"Cap'n! Cap'n." Smee called, stopping in front of his Captain. 

"What is it, Smee?" Hook asked, with an uninterested tone, as he scanned the seas with his telescope. 

"Cap'n, I have heard word that a carriage is passing through the forest, on this very night. It is said to be laden with gold and rubies, more riches than we could ever dream to need. It will be a real hit, Cap'n." 

"It sounds like hearsay, Smee. Do you have proof of this?" 

"Well... no, Cap'n. But I have heard the tale of the carriage." Smee assured him. 

"To which tale do you refer?" Hook asked, crossing his arms, as he leant back against the side of his ship. 

"The tale of the phantom carriage. Everyone has heard it over the years. On the night of the fall moon, each month, the carriage passes through the woods on it's journey to the tower in the silent forest. The carriage is said to belong to a witch who has the purest and most wanted treasure on board, she guards it every night, except that one night of the full moon. No one knows why she stops guarding it for that one night, but it is said that only a single guard travels with the carriage. There have been sightings over the years but everyone believed it was a myth, until recently. A man was found dead along that trail on a full moon, he had his hands cut off from trying to steal the treasure. It's dangerous Cap'n but we can do it." Smee explained, getting excited as he spoke. 

"So let me get this straight, you want me to go after a myth? For treasure that may not even exist?" 

"Well... yes, Cap'n. Come on it'll be an adventure." Smee probed, wearing down Hook's stubbornness. 

"Fine, we shall go, Smee. But if it ends up being a waste of time, then I will run you through for wasting my time." Hook decided, grinning devilishly at the thought. 

"Okay, you are on." Smee agreed, feeling certain that they would discover the treasure. 

Hook pushed himself away from the side of the ship to call out to his men. 

"Prepare to set sail, lads! For tonight we hunt for the phantom carriage in the forest. If it turns out to be a dead end, then tonight we shall have Smee's head be our treasure." Hook addressed his men, rallying them to head for land. 

"AYE!! AYE!! CAPTAIN!!" Called the men as they set about their tasks to get the ship moving. 

"We shall see if your myth is true, Smee." Hook taunted Smee, brushing passed him to take the helm. 

Smee cowered away, not wanting to get in the way of his Captain, as he knew what he was capable of. He had seen it many times as they sailed the high seas and he never wanted to be on the receiving end of it. Just then the ship began to sail back towards the shore, where the trail to the forest was. 

 

\----------------

 

The ship anchored at shore within the hour, and soon enough the crew were embarking on their journey into the forest, in search of their treasure. Smee led the crew into the forest, as it was his idea to embark on the journey in the first place, and Hook didn't want to entertain his fantasies. 

"Cap'n it should be just over the ridge. The moon is almost at it's peak so the carriage should arrive within the next 20 minutes." Smee instructed, leading the men along the trail. 

"What is exactly is your plan, Smee? Just approach them and ask them nicely for their treasure?" Hook asked, smugly. 

"No, we'll surprise attack. Half wait on one side and half wait on the other. We'll cut a tree into their path so they'll have to stop and then we will pounce." 

"Okay, just remember lad that it is your neck literally on the line." Hook reminded him. 

Just then, they reached the path where the ship was going to pass through. The crew worked on hacking the tree down on the path, which took them a few minutes, but eventually it fell with a thud. Then the men went into hiding, waiting to see if the myths were true, hungry for the treasure. Soon enough they heard hooves pounding towards them, as a pure black carriage hurtled towards the tree. It didn't see it until the last minute and then stopped abruptly, causing the horses to whinny, as they stopped. The guard stepped down from the carriage, leaving it unguarded, as the crew ambushed him. 

Hook, sat on a nearby rock, watching the tussle of swords and limbs as the crew fought the guard. He seemed to be a lot stronger than he looked and he was easily able to overpower the men. Hook however had had enough of the tussle, he wanted to see whether the myth of the treasure was true. So whilst his men kept the guard occupied, Hook walked over and ran him through from behind. The man gurgled, reaching for the sword in his back, but to no avail, he fell to the floor in a pool of blood. Hook's men clambered to their feet, covered in cuts and blood, they moved stand beside their Captain. 

"If you want something done, do it yourself." Hook sighed in annoyance, glaring at Smee, who backed off. 

Hook made his way around to the back of the carriage, ready to see what the treasure was, he wanted rubies and gold. His crew watched on intently as he grabbed hold of the curtain that was covering the carriage, waiting for him to get first look. He pulled the curtain off with a swift movement and the treasure on board was not what he expected at al, it made both him and his crew gasp in shock. There curled up against the bars was a woman. She was dressed in grey rags and her hair was a dirty golden mess on her head, she looked ill and almost dead. Who could she be? Hook thought. He reached out to touch her cheeks through the bars, and her eyes flung open, as she jumped away from his touch. 

"Woah woah woah, I'm not here to hurt you, love. What is your name?" Hook asked calmly, holding his hands up to show her he meant no harm. 

The girl gazed at him in shock and confusion, not understanding what was happening around her. Who was this man? Did he want to hurt her? 

"E-Emma Swan..." She muttered, still unsure whether she can trust this man. 

"Okay, Emma Swan. What are you doing in there?" 

"I was held prisoner in a tower for many years. I was on my way to be put on trial for theft, but I didn't do what I am accused of. The witch made it up and now I'm being hunted. I can't stay here, I need to leave, otherwise they will come for me" She pleaded, recoiling at the thought of being captured again. 

"You are welcome to come back aboard the Jolly Roger, we can get you some accommodation, and you'll be safe there." Hook offered, shocking even himself at his tenderness with this woman, but she intrigued him. 

"What is a Jolly Roger?" 

"It's my ship, Ma'am. Captain Hook at your service." Hook bowed, keeping his soft persona about him. 

"Okay, just please get me out of here." 

With a swift movement, Hook managed to break the lock with his sword, causing the door to swing open. Emma stumbled out, unable to steady her legs as she walked, and luckily Hook caught her in his arms. 

"Oooh... got you, love. Let's get you to my ship. Lads let's get moving, before the witch comes after us." Hook instructed his men, as they made their way back to the ship, and safety. 

"Thank you, Captain." Emma whispered, glad to finally be away from that cage and her tower. 

"You are welcome." Hook smiled reassuringly down at her in his arms. 

They reached the ship within 20 minutes and the crew were soon getting the ship to set sail back onto the sea. Every stride the ship made away from the land, was a breath that Emma could let go, because she was reaching safety from the land. 

Hook carried her below deck, before he set her down on her feet. She swayed a little, but he steadied her, smiling soothingly. 

"You are welcome to stay down here in the Captain's quarters and rest. There is a place to wash next door for you to use, I will keep my men away whilst you do, feel free to use that. There may also be some old dresses in the trunk over there, have a look and see what you like. Just rest and I'll bring you some food later." Hook pointed in the direction of the different rooms, making sure Emma felt at home.

"Thank you." Emma smiled again and Hook nodded.

He made his way back up to deck where he was greeted by Smee and his men. 

"You're are lucky, you get to keep your head, Smee." Hook said, brushing passed him. 

"Thank you Cap'n. But we didn't find the treasure..." Smee said, cautiously stepping back.

"No we didn't. But we have something more worthy. She must be worth something to that witch, we could get a good price." Hook said, in a scheming manner, wiggling his brow. 

"Right, Cap'n. Good idea." 

"I know. Now let's come up with a plan." Hook suggested, turning to his crew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan gets used to her surroundings aboard the Jolly Roger, contemplating everything to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by @Aqua1999 Hope you enjoy!

Sleeping was a nightmare, literally. It was not that the Captain’s quarters were uncomfortable; they were far from it in fact. It was just that no matter how much Emma tried closing her eyes her brain simply refused the sweet embrace of sleep. Several hours passed in this way, shadows creeping across the walls as pale beams of moonlight trickled through a small window. The ship rocked and swayed, polished wood softly creaking with each movement. Above her the faint footsteps of the crew skittered to and fro.

The day had been an eventful one and even though she was miles away from home, stranded in the middle of the ocean, the old ship sang to her in ways that her damp tower never could. Emma stared listlessly at the ceiling for a moment before realisation suddenly dawned.  
She was free. 

No more tower, no more chains just a ship and an oddly charming Captain by the name of Hook. The thought was so foreign that she had to fight the sudden urge to laugh. Why did he free her? Surely he knew nothing of her story or why she was on that carriage in the first place. Yet he had helped her without question, offering a place to stay and warm clothes to wear. There had to be an ulterior motive. The world was not a forgiving place these days and as such, Emma remained cautious about her enthusiasm.

The man seemed pleasant enough but there was something just below the surface she had yet to figure out. He was hurting, this much she was sure of. His apathy only a façade designed to protect him and she was determined to know why. After all, there was a reason for everything and the Captain intrigued her more than most. 

Hook must also have had a plan in place, the ship had yet to stop and the occasional whispered command could still be heard above despite the late hour. 

Emma rolled onto her side, soft sheets rustling as she did so, and tugged at the hem of her borrowed night dress. Why the Captain would own women’s clothing was beyond her but she was thankful that he did. The tattered rags she had arrived in could barely be recognised as anything resembling a gown and they had itched terribly. Her captor had surely designed them that way, determined to cause as much discomfort as possible.

Emma shuddered and promptly banished the thought of her captor to the darkest recesses of her mind. Dwelling on the past, no matter how recent it may be, was not something aspired to do. Tomorrow was another day and the night wouldn’t last forever, with this in mind she pulled the thick navy blue blanket over her head and forced her eyes shut. There was still time until morning, maybe she could get at least a few hours of sleep. 

As hours passed, a soft golden glow slowly engulfed the room. Dust shimmered undisturbed in the pale beams of sunlight and waves lapped quietly against the hull.

Emma didn’t sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Set a course for the Queens Castle lads!” Hook ordered amongst the cheers of his men. “We’ve a long night of sailing ahead of us so let’s get started shall we?” 

His crew dispersed rapidly, chattering eagerly amongst themselves as they went. Their heavy boots pounding across the deck like thunder in the night. Hook grinned and strolled casually to the helm. 

The sky at night was truly a wonder to behold, a vast blanket of pure darkness stretching as far as the eye could see. Its surface coated by an infinite number of stars, flickering brightly in clusters that rippled upon the surface of the sea as though it were made of diamonds. The sight accompanied by fresh sea air had never failed to revitalise him after a long day. The sea was as much his home as the Jolly Roger and he was always glad to see both again after a mission on land. After a few moments the muttering of the crew died down to a soft whisper and Hook waited.

“The map Cap’n,” announced Smee, tentatively climbing the steps in order to place it in front of the man. “The course is set sire. You need only follow it.” 

“Excellent work Smee, but slow as per usual,” Hook surmised with a wave of his hand, “You are dismissed.”

Smee nodded and turned, nearly tripping over his own boots in his haste to retreat. Hook gave a short chuckle under his breath at the spectacle. There was no doubt in his mind that his crew respected him, but even so, it was always wise to command through fear. Mutiny was common in the pirate world and kindness was a commodity that could not be afforded. It would crush both his reputation and his heart to lose his home to such a thing.

So why was the girl any different?

He shook his head quickly to dismiss the thought and glared at the map before him. The girl was nothing but a business opportunity that required kindness in order to be successful. Albeit a very beautiful one, with golden hair that shimmered in the moonlight and a demeanour that was far different to any of the women he had ever encountered. Emma was an enigma, and one that he was in no hurry to solve at that.

Killian grimaced and gripped the wheel, focusing intently on the hushed conversations of his crew. They were excited and why shouldn’t they be? They had just secured a prisoner from a highly prestigious carriage of legend. 

“Prisoner,” he whispered to himself, ignoring a confused glance from a young crew member nearby. The word bothered him greatly for some reason, even more so than usual. The Jolly Roger rarely had prisoners aboard, far too unpredictable. They often did more harm than good in any case and were nearly always useless in the end.

A sudden gust of cold wind caught his hair, sending the black strands askew and successfully breaking him from his ever wandering train of thought. It would do him well to remember the present as the weather wouldn’t remain forgiving forever. Hook straightened his back, tilted his head and focused his energy on appearing as confident as possible.

“While I appreciate the chitchat lad, I would prefer if your energy was better spent ensuring we get to the Castle safely! We also have a guest whom I’m sure is sleeping at this moment and one would hope you don’t need me to remind you to keep your voices down” Hook commanded with an air of authority that sent them scurrying to their posts with a chorus of ‘Yes Captain!’.

Killian listened to the creak of the mast being raised and the loud crack as the wind whipped the fabric.  
The Jolly Roger gave a groan and shuddered to life, tearing through the waves like a knife through melted butter. The dark shadow of the bay was soon out of sight and nothing but the obsidian black horizon loomed ahead. Hook grinned manically, allowing the intense feeling of joyous freedom to wash over his soul and banish any doubts of the impending mission. 

The girl would be gone by tomorrow evening and he and his crew would be richer than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook and his crew go in search of the witch to make a deal, whilst Emma chats with Smee on the Jolly Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by @KelseyMil08.
> 
> I haven't had a chance to read through it yet, so apologies for any mistakes, I will correct them later.  
> It's a little rough but I hope it is enjoyable and keeps you all entertained for a while.  
> Much love.

Eventually in the darkness of the night, around twenty passed the midnight hour, Emma did drift off into a lulled sleep, blissful and calm. The movement of the old ship and the sound the waves made as they crashed against it had sent her to her slumber. Smee came down to check on her by Hook’s orders, as they needed her to be asleep when they arrived at the Witch’s meeting point. If Emma was awake when they began negotiations then she might wander and ruin the whole deal. Hook really needed the deal to go down as he had planned, and Emma appearing would risk the whole operation, causing multiple deaths – most importantly his death.

Hook was just checking through his sturdy old telescope, checking the horizon and the shore, when Smee came bumbling up to him. The small man was so short and tubby and always managed to fall over his own feet, which was a major pain in the arse for Hook. Just as Smee neared Hook, he got distracted by another shipmate and bumped straight into the back of him, causing Hook to stumble forward into a piece of the ships rigging. 

“For Christ sake! I TOLD YOU TO WATCH YOUR FEET SMEE! ARE YOU LOOKING TO GET YOURSELF IMPALED ON MY SWORD!” Killian roared, as he lifted himself out of the rigging. He had a look on his face that would make any man take a step back, he was severely angry. 

“I-I’m sorry Cap’n. The deck was wet and I slipped. I did not mean to anger you, I will watch my feet next time.” Smee said, meandering, as he tried to help Hook up. But Hook thrust his hand away, holding up a warning finger and clenching his jaw. “I just came to tell you Cap’n… the girl is asleep.” Smee added. This caused Hook to calm down a little. His face returned to a much calmer state, his jaw unclenched, and he brushed himself off, taking a deep breath. 

“Good! Let’s get this infernal deal over and done with. The sooner we can be back at sea with our riches, the better for everyone. And you Smee, you are scrubbing the fish guts tonight.” Hook warned, turning away from Smee to take the helm once again. 

“Straight ahead, mates! The witches castle is near and we will soon have our treasures!” he instructed, setting course for the shore ahead. 

“AYE CAPTAIN. STRAIGHT AHEAD TO THE WITCHES CASTLE.” The crew echoed back at the Captain.

Hook had sent a raven ahead to the witch so she would know that they were coming with a deal. The idea they had was to tell her that they were willing to find the girl for her, in exchange for the reward she was offering. Once they come to an agreement on price, Hook and his men will sail out to sea for a day or two where they can pretend to find the girl. Then they will bring her back to the witch to claim their reward. However, if the witch doesn’t have a reasonable reward, then the girl will stay aboard the ship until they can find a better buyer. 

Docking the ship at the shore didn’t take too long and the men were ready to venture to the witch’s castle. Hook’s men grabbed their supplies and made their way off of the ship ahead of their captain. Smee was about to follow behind them, when Hook’s arm appeared in his path, blocking him from leaving the ship. 

“Uh uh, no way. You are not coming along, Smee. I need someone to watch the lady as she can’t very well stay on board by herself now can she?” He refused Smee, steering him back towards the Captain’s quarters. “You sit outside this door and make sure no one goes in. No one leaves.” 

“But Cap’n…” Smee argued cautiously, receiving a warning glare in response. 

“Watch the girl and make sure she is safe. No funny business.” Hook instructed, trailing his hook along Smee’s neck, causing him to gulp.

“Yes, Cap’n.” 

“Good lad!” Hook said in a patronising tone, as though Smee was a dog that he had just told to sit and stay. 

Hook wandered off of the boat leaving Smee alone to watch Emma, as himself and the rest of their crew made their way through the forest to the witch’s dark castle. The walk was dark and the crew only had their torches to light the way, but they managed to avoid various boulders and holes. Hook stayed at the back of the crew with his compass in hand, he knew that they had to keep on the northern path otherwise they would end up in the fear forest – no-one ever survived in there.

“Captain, the castle is ahead! Just down this path and we will arrive.” The youngest crew member – Jack- called. He had joined after his father had abandoned him, and his mother had died. Hook saw a lot of himself in the boy and took pity on him when the boy tried to pickpocket him in a bar. Over time he had become rather fond of the young boy and he felt the need to care for him, as he is only 15 years old.

“Good spot, lad. Straight ahead it is.” Hook praised him, patting him on the shoulder in a way of positive reinforcement.  
The boy smiled up at him and scurried off ahead to catch up with the rest of the crew once again, who were nearing the doors to the castle. Hook caught up with them and as they approached, the gates creaked open in front of them, enticing them to come inside. They did so, stepping over the thresh-hold into the dark castle.

 

\------------

 

Emma woke up after a very short slumber, no longer lulled by the sound and movement of the old ship that housed her. The whispers of voices come from above deck had disappeared and were replaced by complete silence, which confused her a little bit. When she had gone to sleep they were all talking away noisily and now they were silent – or gone. 

Furrowing her brow in confusion she swung her legs out of the bed, gasping as her bare feet touched the cold touch of the ship’s floor. She hadn’t realised just how cold the ship got in the dark cover of night-time, it was the goose bumps that showed her this little fact. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to stop the shivers that coursed throughout her small frame, but to no avail. She had no clothing of her own to wrap around herself and the dress she wore was made for the summer weather. She immediately ran over to the chest where she had earlier got her dress from to look for something that could keep her warm, but there was nothing in there that could help her. 

“Why is it so damned cold?!” She whispered to herself, watching as her breath danced in the cold air in front of her. 

The Captain’s quarters were so neat and tidy considering that they belonged to a pirate, who was he anyway? She had never seen a man quite like him in her life – well not that she saw many people anyway- but he seemed different somehow. Mysterious. With one final look around the room Emma spotted a jacket hanging up by the door, it was long and of course was leather, but it could warm her for now. She grabbed it and pulled it around herself. It swamped her small frame and she couldn’t reach her hand through the holes, but it was warming her up already and it smelt like the sea air and rum. Looking down at it she realised it must be a spare coat of the Captain’s, hopefully he wouldn’t mind her wearing it for a little while. 

Emma slipped her shoes on to her feet and headed out of the Captain’s quarters, up towards the deck, where she was greeted with silence and emptiness, apart from one man. 

“M’lady! What are you doing up here? The Captain says you should sleep.” Smee gasped, jumping to his feet from the barrel he was sitting on, to come and stand before Emma. 

“Where is everyone?” Emma asked in confusion, looking around at the abandoned ship.

“They uh…went on a supply run. We are running a little low. But they will be back soon.”

“Oh, well I shall wait here for them then if you don’t mind.” 

“Really you should get below deck.” Smee argued, trying to turn Emma back towards the door. However she was much stronger than him and was able to stay on the spot she was standing. 

“I’m fine here, thank you.” Emma smiled politely, plopping herself down onto a barrel beside him. 

Smee didn’t say anything for a few moments and it made Emma feel a little awkward, she wondered why he wasn’t saying anything. Turning to look at him, she realised that he was staring at the coat that she was wearing. She felt her cheeks burn as she blushed, realising how ridiculous she must look in the massive coat. 

“I uh… got cold.” Emma mumbled, pulling the edges of the coat around her as the wind blew through the open coat. 

“I’m sure Cap’n won’t mind.” Smee said, feeling himself relax with Emma. 

“Who are you?” 

“The name is Smee, m’lady.” 

“A wonderful name! Why didn’t you go with the rest of them?” Emma asked, taking interest in this man. He had that same lonely and scared look in his eyes that she had, and she felt bad for him. 

“I am to guard you m’lady. The Cap’n didn’t want you to wake up alone.” Smee turned more towards Emma, looking up at her in the eye, which is something he rarely gets to do with the Captain. 

“Well thank you, Smee. I appreciate that.” Emma said, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. A smile formed on his lips at this little moment of affection, as he had just craved a little recognition for a while and he’s never had tenderness like this. 

 

\----------

 

As soon as the crew of pirates entered the castle they could tell it was a place to be feared. The walls were all covered in mirrors from one end to the other, there were candles to light the way, and the atmosphere felt tense. 

“Hello pirate!” Came a voice from the shadows, startling the men, causing them to spin around in the direction of the voice. 

“Aye, I came about the reward you are offering.” Hook addressed the voice. 

Just then the figure stepped forward and the crew gasped in unison at the sight of the woman standing before them. She looked nothing like a witch at all, instead she looked beautiful with hip length brown hair and dark eyes that could pierce your soul. Her attired consisted of leather pants and a blue and black gown that hugged her curves. 

“Very well, pirate. Do you know the whereabouts of the girl?” The woman said, walking forward to stand before Hook. 

“No ma’am, but I can find her for the right price.”

“Oh can you really?” The woman teased, running her gloved hand across Hook’s jaw, forcing him to look upwards as she inspected him. 

“Yes, I have the best crew and ship in the realm. I can find her in a day or two.” 

“Yeah, I suppose you could.” The woman smirked, pushing Hook backwards a little. 

“But first I need to know your name and why you want the girl so much?” Hook pushed. 

“The name is Regina. And my reasons are none of your business.” 

“Wait…Queen Regina?” Jack piped up, getting a good look at the woman. Killian shot him a warning glare, not wanting him to get hurt, to which he backed down. 

“Not anymore. I was the queen but now I am just a witch. Those Charming’s took my title and palace from me! That throne was rightfully mine! THEY HAD NO RIGHT!” Regina  
shouted in anger, causing various mirrors around them to smash. The pirates ducked their heads to avoid flying mirror shards, waiting until the witch was done with her rage. 

The crew got to their feet again as the witch flicked her wrist to restore the mirrors, calming herself down again. 

“Anyway. I am willing to offer five thousand gold coins in return for the girls capture. I need her back here. Those Charming’s need to pay.” She snarled through gritted teeth. 

“I accept, but what does the girl have to do with the Charming’s?” Hook asked, rising an eyebrow in intrigue. 

“Nothing! It’s time for you to go now! Payment upon delivery. GET OUT!” The witches voice echoed through the halls, sending a shockwave through the crew, who stepped back and ran for the doors. 

As soon as they were outside the castle walls they could all breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Wow that woman is crazy!” Jack gasped, trying to catch his breath. 

“Yes she is lad. But you need to be careful what you say! She could have killed you back there.” Hook warned the lad, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, trying to hide the fear that stung at his voice. He couldn't lose the boy.

“Sorry Captain.” 

“No worries, lad. Let’s get back to the ship and figure things out.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook figures out the identity of the mysterious Emma Swan, that he has staying on his ship. Will he sell her out to the witch or send her where she belongs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be my sister's chapter but she hasn't had time to write it. Therefore I have written a chapter as it has been 2 months since we last updated and I don't want to keep you all waiting. Hope you enjoy it, it's a little rushed as I didn't have much to go off of, with not having her chapter to draw from. It isn't Beta'd so there may be a few mistakes. Anyway, happy reading! Merry Christmas.

When Hook returned the ship with his crew he was surprised to find Emma awake and talking to Smee, sat atop the rum barrels on his ship. She looked beautiful with her hair blowing around in the sea breeze, and her skin pale in the moonlight. His crew filtered onto the ship ahead of him, all lost in their bellowing at their soon to come fortune. Although they were careful not to mention what the price of the fortune was, what with Emma sitting on the deck and all.

Hook had waited until his crew were on board before he himself climbed aboard with his gaze transfixed on Emma, as she laughed away with Smee. It wasn’t until he was a few feet away from her that he noticed she was wearing his spare jacket from his quarters. A sudden grin pulled at the corners of his lips as he took in the sight of the coat on this beautiful woman. It was way too big for her of course, but she looked so ravishing in it and Hook could not tear his eyes away from her. He was soon pulled out of his trance though, when she turned her head and caught his eye. Quickly gazing away, he cleared his throat and itched the back of his ear in embarrassment, hoping she hadn’t noticed him staring at her like a lovelorn fool.

“Um… Smee… get over here.” Hook called over commandingly, trying to make it look as if he was after Smee, instead of gazing at Emma.

“Aye, Cap’n!” Smee called immediately, standing on order. He rushed to stand in front of Hook, leaving the girl looking around in wonder.

“Why is the girl on deck?”

“She uh…woke up, Cap’n. I told her she should be below deck, but she was adamant that she stay on deck.”

“I told you to keep her below! Are you capable of nothing?!” Hook hollered, hitting Smee around the back of the head in disapproval.

Smee held the spot that was now stinging on the back of his head, lowering his head in shame. “Sorry, Cap’n. I will take her below deck now.”

“No!” Hook said almost too quickly. “I’ll do it myself. I’m um… more proficient at it evidently.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Cap’n?” Smee gulped.

“Scrub the decks! My ship looks filthy.” Hook ordered him in a stern tone, dismissively.

“Aye aye Cap’n.”

Smee scurried off to carry out his chores for his Captain, alongside his other mates aboard the ship. Meanwhile Hook made his way over to where the girl was sitting on the barrels, now looking a little bored as her talking companion was now scrubbing the decks. As soon as she saw Hook approach she scowled at him and leant her head on her elbow, atop the rum barrel.

“Miss Swan, I hope the quarters were to your satisfaction.” Hook asked politely, coming to sit opposite Emma.

“Great, thanks.” Emma replied in a meagre tone.

“I am glad. I see you have accustomed yourself to one of my jackets…”

Emma looked down at the jacket, having forgotten that she had it on and the man who owned it was now in front of her. Her cheeks suddenly burnt red and she averted her gaze from Hook to avoid more embarrassment. “I uh… couldn’t find anything to keep me warm.” She said in a whisper.

“That’s okay, lass. It looks better on you than it does me anyway.” Hook assured her, flashing her a grin.

“Thank you.”

“You should probably go below deck, it is very cold up here and there is a storm on the horizon. It should be with us upon the 12th hour.” Hook stood and held out his hand to Emma, who took it hesitantly and followed him below deck.

It was definitely a lot warmer in the Captain’s quarters and Emma suddenly realised how cold she had actually been up on the deck. However she had really enjoyed talking to that man “Smee”, he seemed a delightful fellow. Emma most certainly hadn’t liked the way the Captain had spoken to him.

“You could be a bit nicer you know.” She suddenly blurted, turning to face Hook, who raised his brow at her in confusion.

“I have given you warmth and food. I saved you from a witch who was mistreating you! How could I be a bit nicer?” He asked in an annoyed tone at her audacity.  He stepped closer to her and she immediately stepped back with a worried look on her face. It made his facial expressions soften a little as he realised how intimidating he must look to her right now. She’s a young girl aboard a strange ship full of men, who are planning to sell her out for gold coins – not that she knows that of course. It must be so scary and unknown for her on the ship.

“I-I- didn’t mean towards me. I meant towards that man, Smee. He is a lovely guy if you bothered to get to know him and the way you speak to him is unacceptable. You could say please and thank you once in a while.” Emma explained, suddenly feeling the adrenaline pump through her veins. She would stand her ground and show that she isn’t just a lost girl with no clue as to the world.

“Pirate, love!” Hook pointed to his face in amusement. “I’m the Captain. They are my mates. They follow my orders or they are impaled on my sword. It is as simple as that. I took Smee in when he had nothing, trust me he has a much better life here with me telling him what to do. Don’t concern yourself with his affairs.”

“It still doesn’t hurt to have manners.” Emma huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

“He’ll live.”

“And what do you plan on doing with me? Am I to become a mate and be ordered around by you, with no free will of my own? If that is the case then I might as well be right back in that carriage in the ownership of the witch. I won’t serve you as a slave, so if you are to impale me on your sword for defying your orders, then you may as well do it now. I won’t serve as your slave/mate.” Emma stood in front of Hook again as she spoke, showing no fear or remorse in her facial expressions. She would not become a slave to someone else ever again, she wanted her freedom or death. There are no other options she is willing to accept.

Hook suddenly chuckled at her and it made her grow more angry. How could he have the audacity to laugh at her right now? She just gave him an ultimatum and he is freaking laughing! “WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!” She shouted, pushing him backwards slightly which caused him to chuckle.

“You have fire, love! I’ve never seen a woman as incredible as you in all my years. Who are you really?” Hook asked in intrigue, studying her face carefully as he stepped closer to look at her in better light.

“I’m no one. I told you, I am… _was_ … a prisoner. That is all and I won’t be that ever again. So either kill me or release me.” Emma clenched her jaw angrily as she spoke, annoyed at his nonchalant manner.

“No… you are more than that… I just can’t put my finger on it. And for the record I have no intention of making you as slave, love. So stop having a tantrum and get into bed. You need to sleep before we head into the storm, tomorrow will be a long day and I am taking you somewhere.” He held her shoulder and lightly led her towards the bed, where he raised a brow for her to get in. She followed his orders and climbed into the bed, watching as he snuffed out the lights in the room and headed back up to the deck.

She ran his words through her head over and over again, wondering how he could be such a smug, pompous, ass. He was intriguing to her too though. His manner and etiquette showed her that he was really old fashioned and had experienced a lot in his lifetime. He must have lived another life before he became a pirate, and she wanted to know what kind of man he must have been then. Was he a painter or a soldier?  The thoughts of him ran through her head as she drifted off to sleep with the sound of the sea lapping against the boat, and the hushed voices of the men above, in her ear.

 

\--------------

 

Hook was sitting astern the helm of the ship watching the storm as it drew closer to his ship, threatening to cause them a bumpy ride. His mates were at work on the deck of the ship, making sure the rigging was ready for the storm to hit. It would be a long and treacherous night, but Hook always thought best during storms at night time, they were calming to him.

“Cap’n? Have you decided on a plan for the girl?” Smee interrupted Hook, causing him to glare at him.

“Smee, why are you up here aggravating me, when you should be working with the other mates? My plans are none of your concern. Get back to work!” Hook growled, flashing Smee a warning look.

Smee backed away immediately and offered a quick apology to the Captain. Just then the words of the girl flashed through Hook’s mind like a broken record. “ _You could be a bit nicer.”_

“Shut up!” He muttered under his breath.

“I didn’t say anything Cap’n.” Smee said in confusion, holding his hands up.

“Not you! Um… you can all call it a night. Tell the others.” Hook said through gritted teeth, wondering why he was so inclined by the girl’s words, to let his mates be treated a little kinder. He’s spent years breaking them in and gaining the respect of many, he has a right to be tough on them.  He never even blinked before when he was running men through for stealing the Captain’s rum, or for slacking on duties. So why was he now so affected by the words of a mere girl – well she’s probably more a woman-. Maybe he should think of her as such.

“T-Thank you… Cap’n.” Smee stuttered in astonishment.

“Just for tonight!” Hook growled, trying to maintain his authority. Smee hurried away and told the other who all scurried below deck to their quarters, in the warmer temperature.

With nothing and no-one around but the open sea, Hook had a chance to think about what he is to do with the beautiful woman he has below deck. She intrigued him and he wanted to learn more about her, but he also wanted treasure. If he defied the witch and set the girl free then he and his crew would all be slain for sure, and being a survivor for so long, he would not die at the hands of a witch over a lass.

“She’s just a woman!” Killian growled quietly to himself, thumping his fist against the side of his ship.

But she isn’t just a woman. He’d encountered many a woman in all of his years and none were quite like this one. She is strikingly beautiful for one. Her beauty is beyond comparison, nothing can compare to it, not even the sun rising on the horizon on a beautiful day. Her mannerisms are more royal like than a mere young woman who is a slave and prisoner, and she speaks well. _Who is she?_

Just at that moment when Hook was driving himself crazy with the constant thoughts coming through his head, it clicked. The witch wants the girl back so that she can kill her, most likely, and the girl’s death would exert revenge on the King and Queen of Misthaven. Emma acts very royal and the royals lost a child when she was kidnapped at a young age. They never found the girl and the royals have never stopped grieving and looking for their lost child. There is a huge reward for the safe return of the royal Princess and a knighthood.

“That’s it!” Hook exclaimed, jumping up in excitement. “She is the royal princess. She must be! She’s of the right age and definitely looks like royalty, underneath all of the rags and dirt that is.

Running to his chest at the side of the Jolly, Hook sifted through all of the wanted and missing posters he had ripped off of trees on his travels. He’d often tried to find the people for the rewards but it never gave him many riches, so he had given it up to steal treasure instead. His hand laid on the one he was looking for and he laughed in excitement. The picture was a little faded but it sure looked like her, of course she is a lot older now, but it’s the same eyes and face. “She’s the princess of Misthaven, on my ship!!” He guffawed to himself. “I am going to be so rich!!”

Shoving the chest back to its spot on the ship, Hook ran down below deck to tell his mates the god news. They could be set for life on the reward money the royals are offering.

“But sire, what about the witch. She’ll kill us all if we don’t give her the girl.” Smee said in a panicked tone.

“I’ll figure that out when the time comes! Stop being so negative, Smee! This is the riches I have dreamed of.” Hook exclaimed in a hushed tone, trying not to let the woman next door hear their plans. “50,000 doubloons, mates! We make a plan at dawn!”

“Aye aye Captain!” The crew cheered, clinking their flasks together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this intro chapter. It is a little short but it is setting up for the rest of the story. Bear with us. :)


End file.
